<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just For One More Time by SutaMasque</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926181">Just For One More Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutaMasque/pseuds/SutaMasque'>SutaMasque</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Benrey Ruins Everything™ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life VR but the AI is Self-Aware - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Come Eating, It's kinda sad in-between all the sex, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutaMasque/pseuds/SutaMasque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“wanna take me up on that offer? y‘know, fuck around some?” Benrey’s eyes fall half-closed, that grin stretching wider, outright sultry now, and Gordon hates the involuntary shiver that runs down his spine because of it. He hates to think how many times he had said yes in a situation like this before, and how it makes heat rise up to his face and pool in his stomach now.</p><p>"God, don't tell me you're horny right now." He hisses. He can’t believe he got himself into this situation. Why does it always have to be with Benrey? Why is Benrey always so thirsty for him? It’s not like he enabled him multiple times or anything! It’s not like Benrey has a massive unrequited <i>crush</i> on him that he’s probably been trying to feed by having sex with him this whole time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Benrey Ruins Everything™ [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just For One More Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Write that locker room scene they said. It will be fun, they said. Just a little sexy fetish pwp it will be, I thought. And then the thing that has been plaguing me ever since I wrote 101 escaped from my brain, entered into Horny Voice and has now found its permanent residence here and it’s not a fun little pwp anymore. The reason this took me so long is that I was fighting this absolute horror from entering fanfiction not made for it but as you can see eventually gave up. I will probably have to make more stuff to explain what the fuck this is now.<br/>I have Ideas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon runs through the empty corridors of Black Mesa like he would die if he stopped. Somewhere behind him, he knows for a fact, is Benrey, his gigantic form taking up most of the space in the cement halls. It was only by some sort of adrenaline-fueled miracle that Gordon had jumped over Benrey’s shoulder when the man was blocking his path. He thought for sure the guard would kill him.</p><p>But he didn’t, and Benrey wasn’t really trying to catch him, now that he thinks about it. Sure, he’s messing with him by appearing here and there, but it doesn’t look like he’s really looking to stop him. This is weird, <em>really</em> weird because just a few minutes ago he was talking in gibberish about how he hated the science team and wanted them to die. It’s a bit different now that there are only two of them.</p><p>Gordon all but flies into the locker room, rushing straight to his locker. It’s spacious, and there are a lot of things in it that he’d brought with him, so finding his passport would be tedious. Gordon is about to grab his bag but freezes as a shadow falls over him.</p><p>Benrey is here. His enormous body is blocking Gordon’s exit route, but maybe if he destroyed his passport, he would be able to hurt him enough to get out and find his way back into the present. Gordon starts rummaging frantically through the things in his locker. God, where is the damn thing?!</p><p>"hey you uhh… wanna fuck around before you kill my whole ass?" Benrey suddenly asks, breaking the silence. His voice is uncomfortably loud up close. </p><p>"What. Are you talking about?!" Gordon screeches, more from the shock of the reverb, and accidentally dumps a whole bag out on the floor. </p><p>"idk. wanna kiss?" Benrey actually pronounces 'idk' letter for letter. Gordon cringes.</p><p>He’s uncomfortable, which is putting it lightly. He tries his best to ignore the guard. His movements are jerky and uncoordinated, his hand is shaking, uncooperative. It’s extremely hard to do this with only one arm available but he continues throwing things around until there's a pile under his feet. There’s nothing on the shelf anymore. He stops.</p><p>"It's not here," Gordon finally says, dropping the empty bag onto the mess on the floor. "Benrey…" he turns to the giant man hovering above him. He doesn't want to say it, afraid to confirm his suspicion. "Did you take my passport?"</p><p>The grin slips off of the guard's face. He looks down at Gordon, pensive. "yeah. wanted to… uh. spend some time with you. before you defeated the final boss n'shit. talk a little, fuck a little, but that other one's optional, haha." Benrey forces the humorless laugh, but it’s easy to see through. He won't look at Gordon at all, which is honestly confusing. Is this… Is he going to try to <em>apologize</em>? Gordon suddenly realizes that whatever it was Benrey was saying back in Xen was probably mostly insincere, at least towards him. There’s no murderous rage anymore, quite the opposite actually.</p><p>"i mean I'm pissed that you're such an asshole to me all the time but I kinda get where you're coming from, with this stub of yours." Benrey mutters, eyeing Gordon’s gun arm, "wasn't my intention. they didn’t tell me. and i thought, like, no big deal, it’d grow back, right? b-but then it didn’t… and it was like that about… man, a lot of things."</p><p>Gordon doesn't say anything. It's the first time Benrey has said something with actual meaning to it. Would be a shame to miss it. It’s still kind of backwards, but he’s able to grasp the actual meaning behind the words. He isn’t about to forgive him for being a dumb inhuman idiot that’s unable to understand social cues, but here’s at least the knowledge he wasn’t shitty on purpose most of the time. Benrey lays his head on the floor on Gordon's level, watches him. </p><p>"hey, do you think it could've been different? this whole thing." He murmurs. There's something Gordon can feel he's not saying, it’s in his voice, the tone of it. It's not that difficult to comprehend and the realization causes the beginnings of a headache and nausea to slowly roll over him. </p><p>"I…" Gordon chews his lip for a moment, not looking at Benrey's frowning, suddenly tired face, "I really don't think so." </p><p>And it’s fine. It really is. Benrey’s thought about it, analyzed his actions when he understood that things weren’t to Gordon like they were to him, and came to the conclusion that yes, it would’ve been different if he were a different person <em>to begin with</em>. He doesn’t know how to say sorry for what had happened. Nothing will reattach Gordon’s hand, nothing will take his gray hairs away and undo the trauma. Words won’t help so he doesn’t say them. Benrey sighs, the sound loud in Gordon’s ears, and rights himself. If he can’t have Freeman’s heart, he will try for something he’s already had before, just for one more time.</p><p>“yeah, that’s fair.” Benrey shuts the sad part of his brain off and smirks, leaning down to Gordon a little bit. “ hey, so. how about that other thing?”</p><p>“<em>Yeah</em>?” Gordon squints at the guard, probably feeling the change in demeanor. That moment of weakness is gone as if he’d imagined it in the first place.</p><p>“wanna take me up on that offer? y‘know, fuck around some?” Benrey’s eyes fall half-closed, that grin stretching wider, outright sultry now, and Gordon hates the involuntary shiver that runs down his spine because of it. He hates to think how many times he had said yes in a situation like this before, and how it makes heat rise up to his face and pool in his stomach now.</p><p>"God, don't tell me you're horny right now." He hisses. He can’t believe he got himself into this situation. Why does it always have to be with Benrey? Why is Benrey always so thirsty for him? It’s not like he enabled him multiple times or anything! It’s not like Benrey has a massive unrequited <em>crush </em>on him that he’s probably been trying to feed by having sex with him this whole time.</p><p>"you look very small." Benrey hums, ending Gordon’s anxious flow of thoughts. "could hold you in my hand and uhh… do... do things to you. you'll like that too. bet you're into big guys, mister gordon kinkman." There’s no malice in his grin, but Gordon can still see all of his teeth. They’re enormous, sharp, and deadly things. "you feelin’ it?”</p><p>Gordon zones out for a moment, staring at those fangs, the shark's maw, a predator's mouth. He could kill him in one bite, could…</p><p>"Dude you could eat me, how do you <em>expect</em> me to feel?!" Gordon actually vocalizes his last thought, can’t hold in it. He’s kind of scared of Benrey when he’s this size.</p><p>The guard simply tilts his head in thought. "mn…horny?" </p><p>"No!!!" Gordon’s screech is so loud he thinks the entirety of Black Mesa would’ve heard him if there were any people left here.</p><p>"ok. no eating. how bout eating out tho?" Benrey’s smirk is somehow even nastier this time as his face inches closer to Gordon, hopelessly stuck in his own locker.</p><p>Gordon hates how stupid hard that suggestion makes his dick feel. He imagines, very vividly, Benrey’s tongue between his legs. God, it's been so long... He squirms but tries to pass it as discomfort.</p><p>“That… that’s ridiculous.” He huffs. “Your understanding of sexy is warped, man. Nobody in their right mind would agree to that...”</p><p>Just as Gordon finishes saying that his HEV suit does what almost feels like a callout when he's next to Benrey. Gordon swears under his breath.</p><p>"nice. they should’ve called you g... gordon denialman. sure you don't wanna fuck? no homo ‘n all, you can say it with me." The guard's finger pokes him, "not gonna have another chance, gordo, i'll be dead as a doornail in an hour. one chance limited offer, 100% sale here bro, you can't say no.“</p><p>Gordon is entertaining it, seriously entertaining it. He hates himself, but despite the initial fear and anger, he does kind of find the situation hot. He would prefer their roles reversed, just so that Benrey doesn't get the privilege of jerking him around both figuratively and literally, but this isn't so bad either. Maybe he would <em>like</em> to feel vulnerable, maybe he'd like to let somebody take care of him for <em>once</em> in this hellish place where he had been forced to lead a group of lunatics without a moment of respite. Maybe he’d like to enable Benrey for the last time. The sex had never been bad, and it’s not like they’re gonna get another chance for it, so how much can it hurt if he agrees? One last time? To unwind?</p><p>He looks at Benrey's grinning face out of the corner of his eye, wishing he could slap that expression off of it. "Uh… How are you planning to do this?" </p><p>Benrey says nothing this time, and honestly, thank god, but then he raises a hand, pinky out. Gordon sputters. </p><p>"N-not that! I don't want that! My suit, dude, I'm asking how you're going to take off my suit!" He all but screams defensively. Those HEV chargers in the other room… Should probably still work. He could take his suit off if he wanted to. He almost suggests it, but Benrey beats him to it. What happens next will surprise you. </p><p>"easy." Benrey says, sticking his index finger out next, and Gordon's mind immediately fills with dread as he notices a long black claw. Gordon feels Benrey’s other hand grab him and he's being pulled out of the safety of his locker. He doesn't really have a moment to process it before the curve of that claw is jabbed right between his body and the suit's plating. It doesn't really graze him but he yelps all the same.</p><p>"yoink." Benrey says and tugs, the plating coming off with a sickening screech. It rips his undersuit too, and Gordon has to freeze, hoping against all hope that if he doesn't struggle, this hellish thing won't stab him somewhere vital. With a big chunk of it gone, the suit isn't sealed around him anymore, so it's easy for Benrey to break it and tug it off. The one thing that could protect him. Destroyed. Gordon feels naked. </p><p>“Man what the fuck, be more gentle!” He snaps. Trying to kick Benrey’s hand. That was unnecessary, unwarranted, he fucking hates Benrey right now.</p><p>“not my fault, gordos. should’ve brought your uh… your fuck suit. come here wearing a tin can, what did you expect. who even does that.” The guard answers apathetically, watching Gordon struggle like he’s a funny little animal. He squeezes him tighter for a moment and Gordon goes lax. He takes a deep breath and gives Benrey a death glare.“I wasn’t going to fuck you?? Wait.” Then what has been said catches on to him, “ Wait! What is a <em>fuck suit</em>?!”</p><p>“y’know… fuck suit. we make those at black mesa.” Benrey shrugs.</p><p>“I am most certain we <em>don’t</em> make those at Black Mesa, and that you’re just fucking with me.” Gordon hisses. He tries to struggle a little more but to no avail. Benrey is holding him in an iron grip.</p><p>“i would be if you brought your fuck suit, idiot.”  Benrey sounds weirdly like it’s an actual thing and Gordon doesn’t want to think about it. He just sighs and decides it’s best he drops this line of conversation.</p><p>"Just. Why? Why like that?" he asks instead, more concerned about Benrey’s <em>methods</em>. Genuine confusion flashes across the guard’s face. </p><p>"wuh… man, I helped you. your suit is gross anyway. has cum stains in it, bro. did you really wanna walk around with cum in your suit? do you uhh… like cum that much?" </p><p>Gordon doesn't answer, unable to even start processing Benrey's idiocy. </p><p>"you uhh… a cummy boy? little cummy bottom boy, ain'tcha? walking around with cum all over your suit. " Benrey doesn't stop goading despite the lack of response from Gordon. Eventually, the smaller man glares at him. </p><p>"It’s kind of your fault I've got cum in my suit." He says bitterly. "You have no place to talk man." </p><p>"huh..?" It's like the whole conversation has just been erased from Benrey's mind. He brings Gordon closer to his face. </p><p>"so. wanna kiss?" </p><p>Gordon's anger dies down immediately. He knows he sent Benrey to hell for this earlier, but now that he's agreed-- Well, he didn't really agree so much as he <em>implied agreement</em>,  but it doesn't really make much of a difference, he thinks-- it might not be such a bad idea. The visual of the large man's tongue between his legs comes back crushing him down, and Gordon shivers. He must be sick, and delirious, and none of this is actually happening.</p><p>The outline of his erection is clearly visible through his ripped undersuit, and Benrey is staring right at it. Gordon watches him open his mouth. </p><p>"you uhh… need help with that? remember it's not gay if we don't touch dicks, even though we totally touched dicks before so by any estimation it's pretty fucking gay." Gordon wants to kick him in the eye or something but feels strangely like this doesn't make him as angry as it would have just days ago. Damn him, getting used to Benreyspeech. He huffs, squirms a little to tug his bodysuit and underwear down right in front of the guard's hungry eyes. He kicks it onto the floor and gives Benrey a pointed look. </p><p>"You may. Kiss me." He starts, making sure his words are coming out loud and clear, "But if you say something awful again I swear to God I <em>will</em> kick you in the face." </p><p>Benrey swallows and his voice is actually small for once, not ringing right in Gordon's ears. "yeah whatever, man." And then he's leaning in. </p><p>Benrey’s kiss is bodily. His lips are too big to kiss Gordon on the mouth so he just presses them against his stomach, watching for the physicist’s reaction. The man doesn’t say anything, he’s maybe still a bit freaked out by the whole thing, but is still clearly willing to lean into it. Benrey can feel how tense he is, and hums in the back of his throat.</p><p>“you gotta relax a little, man. gonna get a cramp or sumthin’ at this rate.” he breathes, hot against the smaller body, “or a stroke. would be funny.”</p><p>Gordon fails to see the humor in it, so he chooses to ignore it. There are a lot of thoughts on his mind right now, but one of them is uncomfortably prevalent, and he nearly squirms as he vocalizes it.</p><p>“You might… Might wanna add some tongue.” Gordon can feel his face heat up at the suggestion, but this is exactly what he’s been thinking of this whole time. Benrey makes a small sound, then pulls Gordon to his face again and that mouth opens in front of him. Gordon squeezes his eyes shut instinctively, but immediately snaps them open as Benrey’s tongue presses against him. The tip of it pushes right up against his perineum and he chokes, shuddering. God, Benrey's getting straight to the point... He closes his eyes again, feeling the wet heat move up.</p><p>They’re slow, steady laps against his skin, Benrey’s hot breath warming him up. Gordon’s muscles go slack and he moans, a long breathy sound, as Benrey drags his tongue up his cock all the way to his chest. God, it shouldn’t be so hot, but Gordon is arching all the same as the tip of Benrey’s tongue teases his nipples. He pushes his chest out towards it, a shuddering gasp escaping his lips. He was already hard before, but this attention makes him practically twitch. He feels himself start to leak, but Benrey licks it right off, pressing the flat of his tongue right against his weeping cock. Gordon pushes against it, rutting with reckless abandon, hears the guard’s moan, and mirrors it with his own. God, this must be really turning Benrey on too, because his breath gets more ragged against him the longer they go.</p><p>Gordon cracks an eye open in the midst of it all and is greeted by the sight of Benrey’s maw, open and on full display. He should be freaked out by being so close to his open mouth, but can’t find it in himself to care with the other’s hot tongue right up against his cock. He only spreads his legs wider, whimpering, and presses his foot against one of Benrey’s fangs. He bucks against that tongue, trying to press even closer as he tries his damnest to get off, and feels the guard’s ragged exhale against his wet thighs. God, he wouldn’t mind being put all the way in there if it meant more of that delicious friction against his sensitive skin.</p><p>This is good, impossibly good, but he can’t quite get there, so Gordon opens his eyes, panting.</p><p>“Benrey...” he looks up, finding the guard staring back at him, eyes half-closed, face definitely red. “I uh… N-need more.”</p><p>He watches the other’s tongue retract, that jaw clicking closed. Benrey smacks his lips and grins.</p><p>“feetman wants me to use that pinky? want me to make a pinky promise with your asshole?” He watches Gordon’s face contort in a mix of shock, anger, and disgust, and clicks his tongue, “nice.”</p><p>Gordon is pretty sure he’s gone almost completely soft. He kicks Benrey in the lip as he’d promised.</p><p>“God, who taught you to <em>speak</em>?” He hisses, but the facade quickly breaks as he stifles a laugh, “That is the <em>worst </em>thing you could’ve said during sex, man. I’m not even hard anymore, dumbass.”</p><p>“yeah yeah, killjoy.” Benrey huffs, his face coloring, “let me make up for it.”</p><p>Those lips are against him again and Gordon sighs, closing his eyes and focusing on the remnants of his arousal. He lets himself be turned over on Benrey’s palm, settles in it comfortably, legs falling spread. He’s considered it before. Actually entertained the thought of having actual sex with him multiple times. He’d imagined himself both on the giving and the receiving end, not like this of course, but this seems like the only way it can ever happen if he’s to believe what Benrey has said. He thinks about the times they came close to it and gasps, feeling Benrey’s tongue slide right between his buttocks. He quickly decides he’d allow it, even with the stupid shit that the guard keeps saying because he will probably never have a chance to do it again.</p><p>Gordon presses his hips into Benrey’s palm at the insistent push of his tongue, dick hard again, and rubs himself against his skin. He’s wet all over from the other’s saliva, so when his hand slides down to where the guard’s tongue is currently busy licking him up, it’s not hard for him to slicken his fingers and push. Benrey stops immediately, a low moan escaping his mouth as he watches the physicist finger himself. Gordon huffs, pushes his knees under his stomach, ass up, fingers scissoring and stretching himself. Yeah, he thinks, they’re totally doing this now. Two, then three slide in under the guard’s piercing gaze and Gordon moans just to fuck with him a little bit before he pulls out.</p><p>“Say some stupid shit again and miss your chance to fuck me forever.” He says dryly, even though his voice is rough with arousal, “Understand?”</p><p>Benrey just nods and licks his lips. He pops his pinky in his mouth quickly and presses it right where Gonrdon’s fingers have just been. Just small enough to fit, he thinks as he nudges him gently in warning before so very carefully pushing in. He watches with some sort of reverence as Gordon bucks under him, tries to hold him carefully as he inches in. Deep, deeper, Gordon gasps, his thighs parting wider. Benrey sees everything, the way his finger pushes deeper into the other’s pliant body, the way Gordon's face contorts and colors red. He wants to please him, make him feel good. He can feel Gordon squeeze around him and moans, the sound low in his throat. God, if he were smaller he would fuck him proper right now, finally know how it feels, but unfortunately, that’s not on the table right now.</p><p>Benrey's eyes fall half-closed, his dick is throbbing in his slacks somewhere beneath the floor. Gordon moves his hips just so and goes a bit deeper himself, face scrunched up. </p><p>"N-no more," The scientist pants, arms wrapping around Benrey's index, "'S gonna be too much…" Benrey just nods like a complete dumbass. He can feel Gordon rub himself against the palm of his hand, hips creating friction both in and out of him, and he just lets the smaller man adjust for a while. Except Freeman just keeps going, his movements becoming bolder the longer he goes at it, and soon he's panting hard, pushing himself onto Benrey's finger over and over again. </p><p><em>Oh. He's </em>riding <em>him.</em> </p><p>Benrey makes an undignified noise at the view the physicist is giving him, mirrored by Gordon's as the small man throws his head back. His glasses are askew, his face is a delicious shade of crimson, eyes closed tight. There's a slight wetness Benrey can feel against the skin of his hand where Gordon's hips are moving. This is good, he thinks, really hot, could do it forever, could fuck Gordon like this every day, spread him on his fingers and make him moan until his voice goes hoarse. A long whine from Gordon pulls Benrey out of his horny thoughts. </p><p>"Quit watching you idiot," Gordon hisses, opening his eyes to glare at the guard, "Fucking <em>do</em> something." </p><p>Benrey hopes that whichever room his dick is in right now is uninhabited because if he finds out somebody is watching his giant meat show he'd be embarrassed as fuck. </p><p>"uhh. sure, yeah, sorry." Benrey moves his hand ever so carefully, mostly just to test the waters as Gordon moves with him. It's a slow, long stroke, his pinky almost slides out before he starts pushing it back in. Gordon's body doesn't fight it, accepts him easily and Benrey watches, careful not to push past the point where Gordon started getting uncomfortable. This is one of the most bizarre things he's ever done. Gordon swears, thighs shaking as he starts coming up again, Benrey assisting him, and soon they fall into a slow deep rhythm, pushing and pulling, Gordon's movements delicious to behold and his cock weeping against Benrey's palm where he rubs against it. Gordon's moans are low in his throat almost like he's high on sweet voice, and Benrey can't help but let little sounds of his own fall out too, pink and purple orbs flying into the air around the two of them.</p><p>Gordon can very much see Benrey's arousal without having to look at his pants. His pupils are blown out wide, mouth hanging open just a tad, he can see the fog in his eyes. It's not that difficult. A single bead of sweat is rolling down the guard’s forehead. Gordon would tease him if Benrey's finger wasn't buried halfway up his ass at the moment, so instead he puts on a show, lets himself lie down bodily on the creature's hand and cant his hips up, back arching, legs spread and supporting himself on his knees. His cock is wet with smeared pre, flushed, hanging heavily on full display between his legs now, and Gordon flashes Benrey a single glance. </p><p>"Fuck me?" He breathes, voice hoarse. He can both see and hear Benrey swallow. </p><p>“y-yeah.” the guard stutters. He wraps his index and middle around the other’s body to better hold him in place, “yeah, i think I will.”</p><p>Benrey is a little bolder now, pressing into him deeper, faster, getting drunk on Gordon’s pleased noises. He’s never heard him moan like that for him and it’s getting both to his dick and his heart - making Gordon feel so good, Benrey being good for him. Maybe if he survives this mess Gordon would let him do it again. Benrey feels himself throb at the thought and bites his lip hard enough to bruise. He knows it won’t happen.</p><p>Gordon shifts a little and Benrey eases his hold enough to let the other man’s arm slide down, fingers wrapping around his cock. Gordon jacks himself off, fast and dirty, as Benrey finger-fucks him, each thrust sending him bodily forward in the large man's grip. He’s almost there, he can feel it approach, toes curling, forehead pressed into the palm of Benrey’s hand as he tenses up, each thrust pushing him closer and closer until his head is empty of thoughts. A shout rips out of his throat, hips bucking hard as Gordon splatters his seed on the palm of Benrey’s hand. He wheezes, tries to catch his breath, and gasps when the guard pulls out, going completely slack in his hold. He hates to admit that it was mind-blowingly good, his vision swims a little when he opens his eyes and gazes at the other. Benrey looks wrecked without having been properly touched, and Gordon’s eyes follow the movement as the guard reaches his other hand out towards Gordon’s body.</p><p>Benrey turns Godon carefully in his hand and looks at the mess on his stomach. It’s a lot, even though most of it is on his own hand and now under Gordon’s ass. The physicist winces.</p><p>“Dude, why? I was trying not to get it all over myself!” The small man huffs, “Now I seriously need a shower… Ugh.”</p><p>Benrey just stares at him. He’s hard, he needs to cum really bad before he lets Gordon destroy his passport and sends him back; he doesn’t need anyone from the science team to see his massive gamer meat. And it looks like Gordon can’t quite go back in this state too, so Benrey has an amazing idea that will help them both.</p><p>He once again wraps his index and middle fingers around the other man’s chest and brings him to his face, tongue darting out to lick the mess off his cock. Gordon hisses, Benrey moans, his other hand already down feeling his own dick through his slacks. He makes quick work of his belt and pushes the hem down just enough to shove his hand into his underwear. He doesn’t tease himself at all, already too pent up from fucking Gordon and not paying any attention to himself, so he takes himself in hand and strokes with purpose. All the while his tongue continues lapping cum off the various parts of Gordon’s body, as the man jerks and shudders against him, too sensitive after his orgasm.</p><p>Benrey squeezes himself in his hand and moans, lips sealing around Gordon’s cock to <em>suck</em>, and Gordon cries out, bucks wildly against him to get away until there are tears in his eyes. It’s so much, too much, his nerves are electricity, even when Benrey dives down to lick between his cheeks and at the smear on his backside. His breathing is ragged and shallow against Gordon’s body, eyebrows knitting together. Benrey’s lips pull back in a snarl, eyes closing tight, and Gordon gets another eyeful of his teeth mere inches away from his body. He doesn’t have any time to get scared before the guard moans, the sound reverberating through Gordon’s entire frame. He’s so thoroughly fucked and overstimulated that it takes him a moment to realize Benrey is <em>coming</em>. Gordon’s cock gives the last interested twitch. </p><p>Now that he’s not high with arousal anymore, he actually berates himself for this, for letting Benrey do this while knowing <em>why </em>he’s doing it in the first place. There are no take-backs though, and the sex was honestly good, he kind of needed it. He watches Benrey huff, teeth grit and rubs his hand in what he hopes is a comforting manner until the guard’s expression relaxes. Benrey opens his eyes, not quite as wild anymore as he looks at Gordon in front of his face, and sighs.</p><p>“thanks.” He says simply and lowers his hand so that Gordon can stand on the solid ground again. He hops off, glad his knees don’t buckle under him, and goes to rummage through the mess of cloth and metal on the floor for his underwear. Tension sets in, uncomfortably. Benrey doesn’t really say anything more, and Gordon doesn’t either. They both realize that at this point they’re probably done with each other for good. Gordon finds Benrey watching him as he tugs his briefs on as well as he can with one hand.</p><p>“Will you give me back my passport now?” He asks dryly, and Benrey’s expression falters.</p><p>“uh... sure man. go get… go get your suit first tho.” The guard mutters, “unless you wanna go back in nothing but your panties. what a sight for sore eyes you would be.” He chuckles.</p><p>Gordon doubts anyone but Benrey would appreciate that. He doesn’t really want to leave him alone with his passport, but there’s not much choice when there’s nobody else to watch over him, so Gordon leaves to the adjacent room and gets suited up. When he’s back, Benrey is still there, even though Gordon was sure he would use the time alone to escape with his passport and prolong Gordon’s suffering as some sort of sick joke. And yet, there’s his passport, held between Benrey’s fingers. Gordon takes it from him and shoots it until there’s nothing but fire and ash.</p><p>He feels the ground under his feet shift, and then he’s falling, swallowed by the void.</p><p>Gordon lands with a splash, hitting his ass on the shallow bottom of the cavern and immediately jumps up to his feet. He’s back, it seems. At least, Bubby, Coomer, and Tommy are there with him again. They grin at him, letting him know they’re ready. Looking at Benrey, however, catches him off guard. It’s not even his deformed monstrous appearance that is so jarring, it is the look of deep, all-encompassing regret painted on his faces.</p><p>Gordon tries not to think about anything as he aims and shoots.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A big thanks to classypartyninja for the beta!<br/>And a huge thanks to the horny HLVRAI discord for bearing with me through it. I probably wouldn't have finished this without your encouragement, you absolute kings.</p><p>If you liked this horny nonsense you can follow me on twt <a href="https://twitter.com/sutamasquensfw">@sutamasquensfw</a><br/>I plan to write and maybe draw more. I also want to take small requests and ideas and maybe commissions down the line.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>